


Who Said We Wouldn't Make It?

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Les Amis AUs [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Fighting, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, My awful writing, Overworking, Patria - Freeform, Revolution, Sky Police, Steampunk AU, Swearing, Violence, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Mis Steampunk AU. After discovering a map that leads to 'The People', Captain Enjolras and his crew set off but things aren't allowed to be easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One- In The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Apologises in advance for poor character development and awful plot lines and generally bad writing.

And for a while things were cold,  
They were scared down in their homes.

Of Monsters And Men- Dirty Paws  
\-------------------------------------

"Enjolras, did you sell your soul for her?" Courfeyrac asks, trailing his fingers down the side of 'Patria'. He pulls his hand back and marvels at the beautiful steamship in front of him. 

The star light reflects off her bronze outer walls and onto Courfeyrac's goggles on his head separating his fringe from the rest of his spiked hair.

"No. Just my foot and locket." Enjolras smiles, shaking his left leg enough so his boot slides down to reveal a new metal ankle. 

"You sold your foot?" Courfeyrac turns back to his captain and laughs. 

"Had diamonds embedded in it." Enjolras supplies an answer and Courfeyrac steps forward and hugs him with one arm. 

"It's good to see you again, 'Jolras."

"You too, Courf." Enjolras claps him on the back before letting go and adjusting his waistcoat and tie. He opens Patria's door and gestures for Courfeyrac to go in.

"You know, when I got the message you were in port I thought you'd done something ridiculous like getting kidnapped." Courfeyrac admits, stepping inside and look down the corridors of cabins on the main deck. 

"Why would I be here if I was kidnapped?" Enjolras questions and leads Courfeyrac to the captain's quarters; Courfeyrac peers into every cabin they pass, deciding which will belong to who.

"Maybe you just started talking and they all went 'oh fuck. This guy is going to bore us to death.'" The Lieutenant Commander jokes, taking the stairs to the next deck three at a time. 

"Thanks, Courf." Enjolras sighs and opens the door to his quarters. 

"Oh, darling. Aren't you fancy?" Always the drama queen, Courfeyrac waltzes into the well furnished room and drapes himself over one of the red lounges. 

"I did sell my foot." Enjolras reminds him and pulls a map from his inside coat pocket. Courfeyrac's up at the table in seconds, waiting to put his hands down on the map. 

"Open it then." He says eagerly, his eyes flicking up to Enjolras' briefly.

"Patience, Courfeyrac." Enjolras chides him and slowly undoes the red ribbon sealing the map. 

"I'll be patient when hell freezes over. We've been after this for ages, Enjolras." 

"Afternoon gentlemen." A gentle, soft voice echoes into the room. Combeferre stands in the doorway, looking as posh as always with blue waistcoat done up neatly and neckerchief. The only thing 'steampunk' about him are his boots and gloves.

"Commander." Enjolras greets him politely and takes Courfeyrac's distraction to lay the map out smoothly. 

"You found it then." Combeferre crosses the room to look at the parchment, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. 

"Indeed and we now have a course." Enjolras grins and the three men exchange glances. "Let the adventure begin."

\-------------------------------------

After the fall of the Sky Monarchy and the slavery of steamships, the sky became free to all people in the stars. Trade and travel prospered and beautifully intricate ships were built for Captain's of the revolution. The people were happy.

However, the Sky Monarchy returned with a stronger hand and the few moments of joy people experienced were crushed under the reappearance of poverty. Revolutionary ships were blown into smithereens along with anyone or thing that may have been onboard. Little of these treasured items survived and any that did slunk into shadows away from the eyes of royals. Manufacture was monitored to control the return of anything powerful enough to crush the Sky Monarchy again but the revolutionary ships- or 'The People'- remained out there. The only clue on their location would be visible from the planet 'Paris' which had long since been lost among exploding stars and black holes, out of reach. 

Until now.

\----------------------------------------

"Grantaire. Put the bottle down." 

It's been a while since Grantaire's heard that voice and same for the two men and woman around him. More commonly referred to as 'the soots', the four power the ship and are often the best fighters of the lot; Grantaire, Éponine, Feuilly and Bahorel.

Grantaire lowers the bottle slowly and places it on the table with a soft thud, his eyes narrowed but warm. 

"Captain Apollo. I was beginning to wonder if you had lost yourself among the stars." The brunette rises to his feet, his hand to his head in a salute after he ties his curls back. 

"Oh do shut up. Bahorel, Feuilly, Éponine." Enjolras turns his attention to the others at the table. 

"Captain." They respond together like they've practiced Enjolras' return.

"We leave tonight. Pack your things and I want her running before nightfall." Enjolras instructs before turning on his heel and exiting the tavern. 

"You heard the captain." Feuilly shrugs, getting to his feet and downing the remaining dregs of his drink. "Last one to the dock gets to load the coal."

\-------------------------------------

"Rounded up the others for ya, sir." Feuilly appears at Enjolras' door as the light fades. "We're all ready to go." He wipes his hand across his forehead and smears black there and in his ginger hair. 

"List." Enjolras looks up from the map and Feuilly counts the members off on his fingers.

"Me, Bahorel, Grantaire and Ép downstairs. Joly and Bossuet in med. Jehan, Marius and Cosette at navigation point although Grantaire keeps going round because, and I quote, 'Marius steers like a dead elephant' and 'Chetta is cooking. Smells good too." Feuilly finishes with a smirk. "Gavroche is waiting for your order to undock us." 

"Feuilly, is the sun setting?" Enjolras asks and Feuilly laughs. 

"Aye aye, Cap'in." He steps out the cabin, closes the door, turning to Courfeyrac. "All yours." He winks before leaping down the stairs to the lower deck and his work  
Courfeyrac adjusts his goggles before yelling as loud as he can. "Oi, Pup. Let's get this girl going."

Down on the shore side, his words echo out to Gavroche who pulls a lever twice his height with a laugh. There's a massive groan as the ship steers off the dock and Gavroche leaps across the growing gap with no difficultly before slamming the door closed.

"I'll grow up one day!" He calls to Courfeyrac before scurrying off.


	2. Chapter 2- Shots Fired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Grantaire refuses to make life simple for everyone and Enjolras isn't pleased.

Can't hold a candle to her,  
Cause all the moths get in the way,

Relient K- Candlelight  
\---------------------------------------

"You know," Grantaire muses, pushing his curls from his eyes and leaning against the furnaces. "I forgot how truly dull this was."   
"R, you love it though." Éponine reminds him, turning the page she's reading.

"You know what I also love?" A wicked grin forms on Grantaire's face and he crosses over to her. 

"Drinking? Smoking? Eating?" Feuilly suggests, jumping down from among the pipe works and wiping the soot down his trousers. 

"Fighting? Arguing? More drinking? Enjolras?" Bahorel adds, appearing from the other side but slightly less dirty. 

"Oh thanks." Grantaire rolls his eyes and punches Bahorel in the shoulder. "I was going to say causing havoc but seeing as none of you are interested."

Éponine closes her book suddenly and sets it down on the chair she vacates. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, Éponine, you are familiar with the hatred for revolution in these part." Grantaire opens a cupboard door and pulls out a red flag. "We may as well make this journey more exciting than fourteen guys and gals cruising along."

"Wait, so you basically want to attract the Sky Police? Enjolras is going to have your head." Feuilly protests as a flag is shoved into his arms. 

"Make sure he puts it on a plaque then. Viva la Stars, Feuilly." Grantaire claps him on the shoulder before taking off out the engine room and to the promenade deck. 

"Grantaire!" Bahorel races after him, laughing and trying to tackle him so he can get out first. He catches Grantaire's waistcoat on the final set of stairs and pulls him down. Éponine walks over the pair like they're a red carpet.

"Thank you, gentlemen." She smirks and opens the deck door.

It's cold and windy on the promenade deck because they're still moving but the four have all done this before so it's easy to stay balanced. The stars are shining out clear because the sun has set for this side of the sky.

"There's four holders for the flags. Two at the back, biggest middle and smallest front." Grantaire calls over the howl of the wind before running to the ship's bow, unfurling his flag as he goes so it bowls out behind him. 

The flag looks just as patchy- with different materials covering holes and frays- as he does but it's still red and a sign of revolution undoubtedly. 

"Hoist the sails!" Bahorel jokes and they all raise their flags together. 

"Gorgeous." Éponine concludes looking at the waving banners and grinning. "How long 'till we meet the Sky Police then?"

"Bets on who will see first, them or the captain?"

"The captain." The four spin round to find Enjolras standing in the doorway, frowning. "Take them down or so help me-"

He's cut off by an explosion and one of the flag poles splintering and falling off into the nothingness of space. Grantaire leans over the side and watches it spiral out of existence. 

"You are in serious trouble." Enjolras stalks up beside him and hisses in his ear. Grantaire jerks back, almost falling over the railings himself. "Get down and get us out of here, now." 

The four sprint back down to their deck and Enjolras sighs, looking left at the Sky Police ship; twice the size of Patria and with portholes open. There's no way the ship could have seen the flags that quickly, not unless they were looking specifically for them. 

The captain narrows his eyes, trying to see the name of the ship pursuing them and, although he can't read the labelling clearly, he can guess who that ship is captained by.   
A cannonball whizzes past his head and Enjolras walks calmly back inside.

"If you don't step on it, I shall have your heads." He yells down the stairs and Patria rocks suddenly, throwing him back against the wall. "Now!"

"Gavroche. Fire." Éponine screams as she almost catches her hands on the burning coals. 

The ship rocks again as Gavroche lights multiple fuses, running along the guns with a match in hand. Cannonballs shoot out at hit the Sky Police's ship, denting the side panels.

"Soots!" Enjolras' cry is lost to their ears as they fight hard against the engines to move faster. 

"Lever three, asshole!" Bahorel yells at Feuilly who pulls it down hard, pressing down on pedals with his feet and water sprays down onto the hot coals before rising up to steam. 

"I can't hold it down! The pressure's building." Éponine clings to her lever, using her entire body weight to weigh it down. Grantaire runs over and throws himself onto the lever as her grip slips. 

"I got it." He pants breathlessly, sitting on it to hold it down. 

"Why are you holding it down? Isn't that what's keeping us stationary?" Jehan appears in the doorway, braiding his hair over his shoulder casually. 

"Jehan, get up to navigation and take the wheel off Marius because when I let this go, we are going to need a good steerer." Grantaire explains calmly and Jehan nods before disappearing as quickly as he arrived.   
"Can you fire again, Gav? Now would be a good time before R lets go." Bahorel calls to the boy and gets a response in the form of explosions. Patria rocks and Grantaire falls off the lever and onto the floor. The pressure releases and the ship rockets forward with such power that everyone is thrown forward wherever they are in the ship. 

The Sky Police become no more than a light in the distance in seconds. 

"Now that was adventure." Grantaire grins, lying on the floor and laughing.

\-------------------------------------

"You must be insane! Why in the name of sanity did you think putting the bloody flags up would be a good idea?" Enjolras bellows and Grantaire takes a step back against the wall. Éponine, Bahorel and Feuilly got off lightly after landing Grantaire very heavily in it.

Grantaire looks down at his boots and the little cog designs on them to avoid Enjolras' gaze.

"Answer me, Grantaire. Silence doesn't cover this." 

"What do we have that they want?" Grantaire asks quietly and Enjolras does a double take. 

"Excuse me." He says, eyebrows raised.  
Enjolras takes a step closer to Grantaire and raises his head with two fingers under his chin.

"They wouldn't have seen so fast if they didn't know to look for us. What do you have that they want?" Grantaire reiterates, shaking his head away from Enjolras' hand. 

"You know what we're doing, do you not?" Enjolras' voice his quiet but far scarier to Grantaire than when he was yelling. 

"Oh so it's not just what we have but what you've done to get it." Grantaire says slowly. "No matter how valuable your foot may be, captain sir, you don't just get ships like this and the map to Paris."

"That's enough, Grantaire." Enjolras steps back. He'd never admit it but he's worried that someone, especially Grantaire, will find out what he's done. 

"Worried, sir? Am I too close for comfort?" Grantaire smirks slyly. "I wonder what you did."

"I am meant to be threatening you. Not the other way round." Enjolras shakes his thoughts off and straightens up to defend himself. "Try to think of the consequences of your actions because I'm not risking this for one man's stupidity." 

"Of course not." Grantaire bows, opens the door and steps out. 

"Grantaire." Enjolras catches his arm before he can go completely. "Be careful."

Grantaire yanks his arm out of Enjolras' grasp, eyes narrowed. "And where's the adventure in that?"

Enjolras watches him walk away to the dining room when Musichetta is serving dinner, leaning on the doorframe. 

No one is as difficult as Grantaire.

\---------------------------------------

"Quiet please." Combeferre silences everyone as Enjolras enters the room, hands on his hips. 

"As you probably are aware, we've had a minor run in with the Sky Police." Enjolras says, looking at everyone except Grantaire. "Due to this, it is likely we'll have to move faster and be careful with our course."

"Shouldn't we be careful anyway? We are going to go through a black hole to find 'The People'." Grantaire points out from the back but Enjolras ignores him.

"Now with the Sky Police on our tail, we should expect things to go terribly wrong and should be prepared to make sacrifices should we need to." 

There's a worried silence that falls over the eating company and many push their empty plates away, staring at their gloved hands.

"Viva la Stars." Grantaire gets to his feet, staring directly at Enjolras and showing him his support. 

"Viva la Stars." Éponine echoes, following Grantaire's lead. Soon, the rest of the crew rise too, smiling and repeating the words for the freedom of everyone. 

"Captain Enjolras! Sky Police gaining on us, sir! Two ships instead of one this time." Gavroche appears in the dinning hall and swings open the window hatch. All fourteen crew members crowd around and stare at the blue vessels. 

"What's the plan, Enjolras? We're two days away from the black holes and we can't outrun them that long." Combeferre confirms Enjolras' suspicion but none of them will give up.

"We're going to have to try." Enjolras says slowly. He frowns at the men and women still standing around him. "That means stations everyone." He yells and shoves Marius lightly to get him moving. 

"Smooth sailing and clear skies." Joly sighs. "No peace for us." 

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Grantaire thumps his back as he passes. He throws Enjolras a fleeting glance and mouths something that the captain doesn't quite catch. It can't be that important or he would have said, Enjolras concludes before going off to make himself useful. 

\---------------------------------------


	3. Chapter Three- Dignified and Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where Grantaire is onto something and Enjolras is definitely falling for Grantaire. Oh yeah, and they're headed towards a blackhole being chased by Sky Poilce... Ha.

This could be the end of everything,  
So why don't we go,   
Somewhere only we know,

Keane- Somewhere Only We Know  
\--------------------------------------

One and a half days into the chase and the energy is beginning to run low. Marius managed to break his arm by falling asleep as he went down a flight of stairs.

Bahorel and Feuilly resort to punching or kicking each other when they fall asleep but this fails when then fall asleep on each other, arms around each other like koalas.

"We can't keep running like this. The boys can't even stand up without leaning on things." Musichetta complains to Enjolras, her hands on her hips. She kicks at the end of her dress and flicks her hair back over her shoulder. There's bruises down the right hand side of her face where she's been hit by the wheel.

"Then how are we still running?" Enjolras looks up from the map, challenging her to answer that.

"Because Grantaire won't let you down." She retorts. "If you don't care at all for your crew, let us keep on and see who burns first. It will either be us or them but the odds are stacking." Musichetta slams the door behind her, leaving items rattling on shelves. 

Grantaire? How is Grantaire the last man standing? He's worn his crew down to the very bottom. Enjolras sinks down into his chair, head in hands. It's all very wrong. This isn't how this story ends.

"I have to do something." He says out loud, looking at himself in the reflection of a silver plate on his wall. Slowly, he removes his hat from his head and removes his red waistcoat. Enjolras lays his valuable clothing items on his table and stares back at himself. 

"They can't do the running for me."

\----------------------------------------

"I'm hallucinating because obviously you're still upstairs drinking tea and eating scones." Grantaire says as Enjolras enters the engine room. 

"Yes. I'm not here but I'm going to help you anyway. What do you need me to do?"   
Grantaire thinks for a moment, running a hand through his loose curls. 

"Come on, Grantaire. We don't have much further to go now." Enjolras puts a hand on Grantaire's shoulder to steady him. 

"Yeah. Alright. If we hold the steam for a bit, we might be able to get a burst of speed to get away but I don't know if we'll stop completely." Grantaire theories and yawns. "Everyone else is sleeping like the dead." He says, opening the furnace door and tossing some more coal into the flames. All his movements are slowly and tired like he's losing the power too. 

"I know. That's why you've got to stay with me, OK? I can't do this alone." Enjolras pulls on a lever and hold it down as the pressure starts building. 

"They're in firing range." Grantaire comments, staring out the window before standing beside Enjolras. "If we go through the black hole what happened?" He rests his elbows on the lever and Enjolras frowns.

"I don't know. Hopefully we'll survive and they won't."

"Can they follow us through?" Grantaire's eyes are slipping closed. 

"No because this ship is made from the remains of old revolutionary ships." Enjolras explains softly. "Their's isn't." 

"It will tear them apart definitely." Grantaire nods. "Tear us apart maybe. I don't think that's very comforting." 

"Maybe not. Can I let go yet? This pressure is explosive." Enjolras shoves down harder on the lever and Grantaire shrugs. 

"I don't know. Depends how close we are to the black hole and how near to stopping we are." 

"So it's a guessing game." Enjolras tilts his head. "I thought this was more technical."

"That is." Grantaire points up into the network of pipes. "So is this." His hand rests over Enjolras' heart. Their eyes meet and Enjolras temporarily forgets why he needs to breathe. "I figured it out, see. When I stand right beside you I can hear you ticking." Grantaire leans closer so their noses are almost touching. "I know I'd sell a ship like this for your heart." 

"What?" Enjolras nearly lets go in surprise; Grantaire can't mean that surely. 

"I think you should let go now." Grantaire says before he collapses to the floor with a thud. 

"Grantaire!" Enjolras doesn't let go but he very nearly does. He can't let go; not just yet.

"Attention, Captain. Your game is over. You cannot continue running as you've reached black hole territory. Stop your engines and spare your crew their lives." 

Enjolras laughs at the friendly warning send across. 

"Viva la Stars." He screams as loud as he can and then he lets go.


	4. Chapter Four- So That's Adorable...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where I spend time making cute shippy sections with a(nother) cliff hanger ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long with this but I'm an A grade procrastinator. I should post the next chapter tomorrow though because I just want to finish before I stop again.

If there's no one beside you,  
When your soul embarks,  
Then I will follow you into the dark,

Death Cab For Cutie- I Will Follow You Into The Dark  
\--------------------------------------

When Courfeyrac opens his eyes it's dark; not pitch black dark but dark enough to be troubling. He then realises he's lying face down what appears to be sand so he rolls over... onto Jehan.

The navigator squeaks in surprise and Courfeyrac rolls off him. "Uh, sorry." He apologises quickly, blushing and Jehan shakes his head. 

"No worry. Better you that anyone else." He smiles and stands up, offering Courfeyrac a hand up too. The two look around the sandy landscape they're standing on only to find more sand and a tree. 

"Excellent. A tree. Marvellous." Courfeyrac raises his hands into the air. "Where in the name of my mother are we?"

"Not sure. Last I remember we were heading towards the black hole but I don't know if we made it." Jehan shrugs, shifting close to Courfeyrac as the wind swirls around them; he is only wearing shorts after all. 

"If this is like the movies then we're going to die so I think we should make out." Courfeyrac says bluntly then laughs at Jehan's expression. "Joke."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Of course." Jehan smiles weakly, looking at his friend briefly before turning away. 

"Come on, Jehan." Courfeyrac grabs his hand- oblivious to Jehan's emotional turmoil- and starts skipping. "We shall try to find some human beings or Enjolras."   
Jehan allows himself to be dragged along but the twenty three year old with the mind of a five year old.

"What if we don't find anyone?" He asks and Courfeyrac ponders this.

"Then you truly will have to make out with me." 

"Can we just pretend the others are dead then?" Jehan thinks and, judging by Courfeyrac's halt and wide eyes, he says it too.

Courfeyrac takes Jehan's other hand and steps closer so they're almost nose to nose. Jehan can feel Courfeyrac's breath tickle his face, warm compared to the current climate. 

"What others?" Courfeyrac asks softly before pressing their lips together gently. The world simply melts away around them like they are the only ones left in the universe and nothing else could ever possibly matter. 

"And I thought I'd seen all the stars." Jehan murmurs when they pull apart. 

"Why not see them again? I'll take you anywhere you want to go when this is all over." Courfeyrac says, staring into Jehan's eyes.

"Promise?" Jehan smiles and Courfeyrac brushes his cheek with his thumb softly. 

"Promise." Courfeyrac promises, resting their foreheads together. "We have to get through this first." 

"We can't waste time then. Let's try and find everyone else." Jehan steps away and Courfeyrac makes a little whining sound like a puppy.

"Fine." He sighs and they start walking again over a sand dune. 

"This is like a desert island." Jehan comments and Courfeyrac hums in agreement. 

"Although that black smoke looks promising." He reaches round Jehan to point out a column spiralling into the sky.

"Depends on whether you want our ship working." Jehan frowns and Courfeyac laughs.

"I'd prefer my friends working, honestly." 

\----------------------------------------

Enjolras sighs, running a hand through his tangled hair and leaving some of the blood and dirty in it. Cross-legged on the sand, he looks down at the man on his lap and gently brushes the hair from his face. 

"'Jolras." Grantaire murmurs softly, his eyes closed. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what, 'Taire?"

"Sell here." Grantaire's hand presses over Enjolras' heart before flopping back down again. 

"I technically haven't. I just have clockwork around it." Enjolras smiles, ignoring the red hand print left behind. 

"Oh... Why?"

"I'm an experiment. The Sky Doctors were testing ways to improve life conditions on-" Enjolras stops, the word prisoners on the tip of his tongue.

"On what?" Grantaire opens his eyes and stares up at him expectantly. "I won't judge you for whatever you say; you should know that." 

"On prisoners." Enjolras says and Grantaire rests his elbows in the sand to prop himself up so he can kiss Enjolras. 

"What was that for?" Enjolras asks when Grantaire lowers himself back down again, the pressure of Grantaire's lips against his own lingering. 

"To prove I'm still not judging you."

"I stole the money." Enjolras admits.

"Guessed that."

"Killed Patria's guards."

"Alright."

"Probably killed everyone else." Enjolras bows his head sadly and Grantaire sighs. 

"Patria is still technically in one piece so anyone gone flying won't be far and the others will be inside." He turns and tucks his head against Enjolras, listening to the ticking he can hear and feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

Then, in about two seconds, the light vanishes leaving them in darkness. 

"That was sudden." Grantaire laughs and Enjolras hums in agreement, looking up at the stars in the sky. 

Marius, Cosette, Éponine, Combeferre Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta emerge from Patria moments later and join them on the sand without a word; words aren't needed as Musichetta sets a small fire going with a portrait she stole from Enjolras' cabin and they all sit together. 

"Thank you." Enjolras says finally, expressing everything he wants to tell them in two words and he knows he's instantly forgive by the massive group hug this initiates. 

"Get off. You're all squashing me." Grantaire shoves everyone up again and they all fall back laughing. 

"Enjolras?" Joly asks, fiddling with Bossuet's fingers gently. "Where are we?" 

"The other side of a black hole." Combeferre answers instead and holds up the map to show everyone. "The map's changed like its tracking us."

"That's impossible. There's only one map that does that and that's a fairy tale." Éponine takes it off him and stares at the paper, her eyes wide. 

"Enjolras got the map from somewhere. Where did you get it?" Cosette asks and all eyes turn to her and then him. 

"You don't have to tell them." Grantaire whispers quietly in Enjolras' ear, putting an arm around him and resting his hand over Enjolras' heart. 

"Vault 24601." Enjolras says calmly and Musichetta squeaks a little. 

"That's in Sky Prison Lockdown. How did you get in there?" She yelps. 

Enjolras' words get caught in his mouth and he looks to Grantaire for help. Grantaire kisses him gently earning some awws. 

"He broke out." Grantaire says and Enjolras nods gratefully. "Those police ships have been looking for us, not just because I put up flags but, because Enjolras broke out and stole the map and Patria."

"She's actually called Fantine." Cosette pipes up and everyone turns to her. "She's named after my mother." 

"Full of secrets, you are." Grantaire shakes his head. "What else do you know about Fantine?"

"Well, Papa was a convict twenty years ago and he helped drag her into a vault. He found the map on her and they named the vault after his convict number. He was going to steal both back but he chose me instead." Cosette explains and Marius squeezes her hand. 

"Say, where's Courf and Jehan?" Combeferre asks, taking the map back off Éponine and tucking it inside his jacket. "Or Bahorel and Feuilly?" 

\----------------------------------------

"Motherfucker." Bahorel screams and Feuilly stops pulling. 

"I'm sorry. Sorry." He apologises and Bahorel growls. 

"Stop apologising and get the pipe off me, asshole." 

Feuilly sighs and yanks hard at the metal crushing Bahorel's leg. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Bahorel adds helpfully as Feuilly drags the pipe off and rolls it onto an empty space on the floor. Bahorel wriggles free of the remaining pipe work and drops down into Feuilly's arms.

"I'm not a princess." He points out and Feuilly shrugs. 

"Nah, you're a queen." Feuilly says, setting Bahorel down gently on the ground among the water and pipes. 

"Shut up, bastard-ass." Bahorel glares but there's a different look in his eyes Feuilly doesn't think he's seen before. 

Bahorel very slowly winds his arms around Feuilly's neck and pulls himself up to press their lips together. 

"B, what-" Feuilly starts when they pull apart for a moment.

"I said shut up, Feuilly." Bahorel teases before kissing him hard. It's all tongues and teeth like a battle to see who's stronger but with their mouths. 

"Your leg's probably broken." 

"Shut up and keep kissing me."

"Yeah, alright."

\---------------------------------------

"I'm hungry." Éponine whines and Combeferre appears beside her. She turns to him, looking away from the emptiness that is a giant drop in the centre of the island they're on- like a sand crevasse.

"You aren't going to find food down there. Can you see the bottom?" Combeferre crouches down to try as see the end of the black pit, running his fingers through the sand and letting it slide down off the edge. 

"I can't but you have glasses. Doesn't that make you see further?" Éponine asks; she's never had the money to buy glasses and, to her, they seem more like magnifying glasses.

Combeferre takes a step back and sits down, waiting for her to join him. He takes a piece of glass out his pocket. 

"Look through this, what do you see?" He gives it to her and she does as he asked.

"Everything's all blurry." Éponine comments, handing it back. "What's that got to do with it?" 

"That's how I see things without glasses. They don't make things clearer than they are, they just make things clear enough for me." Combeferre unhooks his glasses from his ears and gently sets them down on Éponine, tucking her hair back so they don't get tangled. He holds up the glass and she looks through it, her mouth forming an 'o' shape.

"You could of just said no." She smiles, keeping the glasses on and pulling a face. 

"I could but where's the fun in that?" Leaning forward, Combeferre takes his glasses back and replaces them on his face. 

"Where do you think it goes?" Éponine asks gently before looking away, a blush creeping onto her cheeks because they are so close. Marius, she tells herself, don't fall because it will only end up like Marius. 

"Who knows? Black holes go to other dimensions apparently so where do endless things lead to?" Combeferre answers and Éponine finds herself lowering her head into his shoulder. 

They sit there in silence, watching the stars with Éponine's hand over Combeferre's until she falls asleep. 

\--------------------------------------

"Day thirty-six and they still haven't realised I'm a sheep." Grantaire sighs, his head in his hands. 

"What?" Bahorel asks, eyebrows raised as he appears-liming- out of Patria. Feuilly follows him out looking exhausted.

"I don't know. I'm hungry and thirsty so who knows what's going to come out my mouth! I could do with a beer." Grantaire adds, flopping back against the sand. "Everyone else went in search of food; I've been put on Enjolras duty."

"What?"

Grantaire points to the sleeping figure on the other side of the fire with a blanket lain over him. "Went out like a light the second we told he we forgave him. Rather brilliant but I've been on my own for what feels like-"

"Thirty-six days." Feuilly supplies. "Can I join him?" He sits beside Grantaire on the sand and Bahorel sits on top of him.

"You look wrecked, mate, honestly." Grantaire frowns, poking Feuilly's face gently. "You two slept like a bunch of koalas before we crashed too."  
"Koalas?"

"Crashed?"

"Priorities, gentlemen, are obviously very different to you." 

"Ha-de-ha." Bahorel says monotony. "Like your priorities are any better than mine." 

"Honestly, I'd be glad to be koala-ing Feuilly." Grantaire winks and earns a low growl. "Brilliant, you're together. My work here is done." He gets to his feet and disappears back inside the ship.

"Where are you going?" Bahorel calls.

"To get firewood, dumbass."

Bahorel hums and buries his face in Feuilly's neck. "Round two?"

"No. I'm tired." Feuilly yawns, falling back and dragging Bahorel down with him. 

"That's a good nickname for you." Bahorel sighs as Feuilly closes his eyes and exhales. "Koala."

"I prefer asshole honestly." Feuilly responds and Bahorel laughs. 

"Because it's an accurate description of your personality?"

"No because you gave it too me." 

"You are a sentimental little duck aren't you?"  
"Are you squashing Feuilly?" Cosette calls from where she's appeared over a sand dune. 

"Be quiet! Enjolras is sleeping." Bahorel yells back even though Enjolras is about as likely to wake up as the chances of their rescue. 

That's when the dart hits him.


	5. Chapter Five- Denial Brings Back Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Revolutionary ship.  
> Two more words: Where's Grantaire?

So wake me up when it's all over,  
When I'm wiser and I'm older,

Avicii- Wake Me Up  
\----------------------------------------

"Good morning, sunshine."   
When Bossuet opens his eyes, he's greeted with the warm smile of Courfeyrac, causing him to roll over in an attempt to get away; he hits a wall. 

"Where are we?" Bossuet sits up, his eyes adjusting to the dim light before he notices the bars. "Is this a prison ship?"

"Nah, don't be so obvious." Jehan calls from his own cell with Joly. "It's a revolutionary ship." 

There's a loud clang as Enjolras leaps up and hits the bars with such force that it shakes the other doors. "Revolutionary?" He repeats before Combeferre drags him to sit back down. 

"Didn't you see the outside of her as we came in?" Cosette asks, reaching across to the next cell to hold Marius' hand. 

"We were drugged." Bahorel supplies, rubbing his neck where the dart hit. "Me, Koala and Enjy Benjy."

"Koala?"

"Enjy Benjy?" Feuilly and Enjolras protests over the nicknames but Musichetta hushes them.

"Someone's coming." She hisses and they lapse into silence as the sound of boots clicking on the floor grows louder.

"My lieutenant said he'd caught dangerous fugitives. You don't look dangerous to me: just lost."

"Papa?" Cosette lets go of Marius' hand and squeezes through the railings with ease. Éponine mutters something about skinny bitches.

"Cosette?" Captain Valjean hurries to embrace her, sighing happily. "My, how you've grown." He holds her shoulders and eyes her up as she giggles. 

"How many secrets do you have?" Feuilly shakes his head and Cosette grins.

"Count the stars then tell me." She winks and Valjean watches bemused. 

"To think that children could make it to us but not the Sky Police." He chuckles and Enjolras hits the bars again.

"We are not children!" He protests. "I have been a captain of this crew for three years and never once have they let me down." 

There's a few awwws and Courfeyrac coos. "Enjolras, don't say such sweet things to me when I can't hug you for doing so." 

"Enjolras." Valjean moves to stand in front of Enjolras, only separated by the metal. "34879?"

"Aye, sir. That's me." Enjolras nods slowly. "How do you know that?"

"Word reaches here too, son." Valjean smiles. "We know the Sky Police are after you and why."

"From what Cosette tells me, this belongs to you." Enjolras changes subject and pulls the map from inside his jacket. He holds it out to Valjean through the bars but the man doesn't take it.

"Keep it. We do not need it for we plan never to leave our safety." Valjean steps back and turns on his heel. "I shall ask the cook to make you some food, you must be starved." 

"Never to leave? What about the people?" Enjolras tries- and fails- to get out of the cell. "You are 'The People', are you not?"

"I am as much 'The People' as you are a captain of a revolutionary ship." Valjean answers rather cryptically, glancing at Cosette who's unlocking cell doors. 

"What have you done to our ship?" Combeferre catches on first, joining Enjolras against the bars. 

"Sent it down 'the crack'. Who knows where it will turn up but it's rather doomed, I'm afraid." Valjean says before he closes the door to the cell blocks with a bang. Enjolras and Combeferre hurtle out of their cell as Cosette unlocks their door and slam into it.

"That's our ship!" Enjolras screams, hitting against the metal with all his force. 

"Oh fuck." Bahorel gets to his feet slowly and stares out the window at the blackness out there. "Grantaire went to get more wood for the fire." 

There's silence before the tension erupts and Enjolras throws himself at him, desperately trying to reach his throat while Combeferre holds him back. 

"It's not his fault." The commander says calmly as he lifts Enjolras off the ground with ease. "It's not his fault, Enjolras."   
Enjolras lets out a strangled cry before ending his struggle. Combeferre puts him down on a cell bed and he curls up in the corner, arms around his knees.

"How come he gets special R mourning rights? Can't I kick and scream too?" Éponine asks, tears running down her cheeks as she steps closer to Combeferre. 

"You can if you want." Combeferre responds gently, his eyes not leaving Enjolras for a second.

"Nah, I'm alright." Éponine's voice cracks and Combeferre looks at her. 

"No you're not." He says before opening his arms a little. She all but throws herself against him, sobbing against his chest as he kisses the top of her head and strokes her hair. 

It's Jehan who punches the wall first which comes as a surprise to many. He yells before hitting the metal so hard it dents and his knuckles split. "The fucking bastard." He says, falling to his knees. "The bloody motherfucking bastard." 

"What was the last thing he ever said to you? He told me he thought I was a star." Musichetta sighs, holding both Joly and Bossuet's hands.

"Full of secrets, you are." Cosette murmurs.

"You don't steer like an elephant all the time." Marius smiles sadly and Jehan lets out a small bitter laugh.

"Tulips look better than primroses." He adds.

"Thank you for the beer." Joly and Bossuet say at the same time.

"To get firewood, dumbass." Bahorel says so quietly it's almost impossible to hear.

"Priorities, gentlemen." Feuilly takes Bahorel hand and squeezes it.

"If you don't kiss Ferre, I will cry." Éponine says through her tears and Combeferre pats her back.

"If you hurt her I'll have your head on a spike." He continues the trend and Éponine hiccups.

"Why am I on Enjolras duty?" Courfeyrac smiles, sitting down beside Jehan and holding his hands to stop him attacking something else.

"What did he say to Enjolras? Anyone know?" Musichetta asks, not wanting to disturb the captain.

"I love you." Comes the muffled reply. "He told me to go to sleep and he'd be there when I woke up before he kissed me and said he loved me."

"What did you say to him?" Cosette wonders out loud.

"I love you too."

No one says anything after that and they all sit down together in one cell, squashed but comforted and in mourning together. 

Six women arrive with food and leave it in a different cell, muttering to each other about the silence and red eyes. 

The food goes cold and untouched.

\---------------------------------------

"No. We are not returning to Sky." Valjean shakes his head, leaning back in his chair as Enjolras paces up and down in front of him.

"Why not? What are you so afraid of? We can't lose." Enjolras protests and Valjean chuckles.

"You are young, Enjolras. Do not let your ideas rule your head." 

Enjolras' opens his mouth to argue but is cut off by Valjean's lieutenant hurtling through the door and the ship rocking.

"Captain, sir. The Sky Police found a way to close the black holes. We've been ripped from our dimension back to Sky." The young man pants. 

"What?" Valjean rises to his feet but Enjolras is one step ahead.

"Fight them." 

"No. Absolutely not." Valjean says and Enjolras laughs.

"I thought you'd say that." He proceeds to elbow Valjean in the stomach and hit him down to the floor, unconscious. The lieutenant looks stunned before falling forward to reveal Gavroche behind him, grinning.

"Ready to go, Cap'ain." The boy salutes and Enjolras salutes back. 

"To battle, young Gavroche."

\-------------------------------------

"What makes no sense to me," Éponine muses as she, Bahorel and Feuilly throw coal around into the fires, "is how they got us back through the black holes."

"We've only been in a different dimension. Once it collapses, it goes back to where it previously was." Combeferre replies, watching them work; he isn't needed anywhere else so he's answering Éponine's questions.

"Which is caused by what?" Éponine asks. 

"Every created dimension has boundaries so you have to break through one at a point it doesn't expect." Combeferre runs a hand through his hair. 

"You're still hoping he's alive, aren't you?" Bahorel sighs, stopping and putting his hands on his hips. "What chance does he have?" 

"One out of a million," Combeferre says, "but this is Grantaire we're talking about."  
There's a huge bang as the first shots hit the side of the ship and everything shifts a few inches. 

"So he's alive but he'd be with the Sky Police by now surely." Feuilly stands beside Bahorel, his head tilted.

"Grantaire can navigate though. Who says he can't run a ship by himself?" Combeferre smiles, hiding behind it all the solid facts that reduce his hope to next to nothing.   
There's another hit and the ship rocks twice as Gavroche fires the canons. The force is greater than the canons they're all used to and they all hit the wall. 

"That's wicked." Courfeyrac yells from somewhere near by, obviously pleased with the shots. 

"Have you told Enjolras he could still be alive?" Éponine moves first, setting a bucket of water back up before it spills too much more. 

"Yes. He told me to get out so I've confused him emotionally. Part of him believes Grantaire's alive but part says he's dead as..." Combeferre trails off, staring out the window.

"As what?" Bahorel joins him and then swears. 

Lines and lines of Sky Police ships form ranks in front of them. Right at their head is the clearly recognisable colours of the Sky Monarchy. 

"As we're about to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't lie. Here's the chapter the next day. Next one tomorrow and final one Sunday!


	6. Chapter Six- The World About To Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's war, man. It's a battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. But the chapters are here now so happy valentines day.

If you're still bleeding,  
You're the lucky ones,

Daughter- Youth  
\---------------------------------------

"Well, gentlemen. We're well and truly fucked." It's Feuilly that speaks first but no one moves. They remain motionless on the promenade deck under the waving flag, staring at the ships ahead.

"Nice knowing you all." Joly says quietly. 

"No." Enjolras shakes his head, wiping away the fear from his face with one word. "We can do this." He announces with such confidence. If Grantaire where here, he thinks, he'd laugh and tell me I was stupid but would stand by me. 

"Even if we don't, we'll always be remembered for trying. Everyone can see us from here and everyone respects us for this. How many people will we inspire by trying? Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? We are standing up for what is right and if this is how it end, we will fight and it will be an honour to say I spent the last moments of my life with the best people I could ever have wished to meet.

He thinks back to all the memories he has with his crew; from their first voyage, to first protest, to first robbery, to first arrest, to first battle and absolutely nothing is better. He feels like the nineteen year old boy on a box at the docks speaking out to anyone who'll listen. 

"For Grantaire." Enjolras doesn't even realise he's said it until it's repeated twelve times to him. 

"Lets kick those bastards to the floor." Gavroche grins and Éponine hits Courfeyrac over the top of the head.

"Curse you for teaching him the words of a pirate." 

"In the end, that's all we are." Courfeyrac laughs. "Space pirates." 

"I prefer the term intergalactic masterminds." 

All thirteen heads turn at the sound of Grantaire's voice and Combeferre spots him first; well, he spots 'The People'.

"I mean, after all I just flew a eight person ship single handedly, persuaded an entire revolution to help us out and arranged for the King's presence. Afternoon, your highness." Grantaire stands on top of Patria's deck, his arms spread out like he's trying to fly. 

"Grantaire!" Éponine screams, her words echoed by Musichetta, Cosette, Jehan and Enjolras. Bahorel and Feuilly yell something ruder.

"So here I am, head of the people. I'm a captain now, your majesty. The drunken cynic from a bar in Saint-Mande who got himself arrested twenty times for his captain and, as dramatic as I could have been, waiting till it got close was just to lazy."

"What is this lunacy?" The King's voice echoes through the space and everyone hears it; the silence that follows only makes the answer stronger.

"French Revolution. Permets-tu?" 

 

 

The Sky Monarchy's ship sinks at 00:00. The new day is dawning.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is full of cuteness.

Do you hear the people sing,  
Singing the songs of angry men,

Les Misérables- Do You Hear The People Sing?  
\---------------------------------------

"And then there's this massive explosion!" Gavroche explains excitedly, waving his hands around and almost falling off Courfeyrac's shoulders. The crowds around them- a mix of children and adults- listen intently. 

A little further down the dock sit Grantaire, Jehan, Bahorel and Feuilly, laying across each other and dangling their feet off the end in the empty space. 

"So you just woke up and broke through an entire dimension." Jehan muses, running his fingers through Grantaire'a hair and occasionally glancing at Courfeyrac.

"Yeah basically just slightly more painful and emotionally traumatising." Grantaire replies and Bahorel laughs; Feuilly, lying on his chest, moves in surprise but settles down again quickly before he can roll off. 

"You took charge of a fleet of revolutionary ships and sassed off the ex-king. You most certainly did not sound emotionally traumatised." Bahorel points out and Grantaire kicks him. 

"I'm captain for freedom." Bahorel continues, holding out his arms dramatically and earning another kick from Grantaire while Feuilly grips his arm tighter. 

"Please do not drop me into the endless abyss." Feuilly says but he's grinning as Bahorel hoists him up into his lap. 

"Say, where's everyone else? We're heading off in fifteen." Jehan asks.

"Well, Joly, Musichetta and Bossuet went to have some private time-" Bahorel begins.

"They're cleaning, you douche." Grantaire interjects. 

"Combeferre took Éponine to see his workshop and Enjolras went to see the doctors about his heart or something." Bahorel finishes and then has to reach out to stop Jehan falling as Grantaire leaps to his feet.

"That was weird." Jehan frowns, allowing Bahorel to set him back down gently. 

"It's Grantaire, do you expect anything else?" Feuilly asks and Jehan hums, looking round to Courfeyrac again. Their eyes meet and Jehan looks away, blushing.

"Oh my god, flower boy." Feuilly sighs. "Stop staring and go talk to him. You two haven't said a word to each other since we crashed." 

"Shut up, Feuilly." Jehan blushes harder, glaring down at his shoes. 

"-and you went without telling me? You could have died!" All their heads turn as Grantaire reappears with Enjolras by his side.

"Stop exaggerating, Grantaire." Enjolras sighs, a hand through his hair.

"Exaggerating? You could have told me anyway. If you're going to go have something done on your heart, I would really appreciate notice." 

"I'm sorry. I'll tell you next time and you can come with me; I just didn't want to worry you." Enjolras apologises, reaching out to take Grantaire's hand.

"That is certainly the wrong way to stop me worrying." Grantaire exhales slowly. "I love you, you know."

"I love you too." 

The crowds around Gavroche and Courfeyrac who had turned to listen let out a small aww and smile warmly at them. 

"It's sickening, all this love." Gavroche huffs and the children around him nod vigorously. "When I grow up, I'm not going to need anyone to look after me or do all that lovey-dovey mush."

Courfeyrac grins. "Oh really?" He says before grabbing Gavroche by his ankles and dangling him upside down. 

"Hey! Put me down." Gavroche complains but he's giggling. 

"Courfeyrac, put my brother down." Éponine sighs, elbowing her way through the crowds to reach them; Combeferre rolls his eyes and wanders away to the ship.

"Never. He's my prisoner." Courfeyrac jokes but his face falls as Éponine glares.

"Put him down or I will lock you in a cupboard with Jehan for a whole day and force you two to talk it out." 

Courfeyrac sets Gavroche down carefully, muttering about bitchy women.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have cleaned everything and we are ready to go!" Joly appears out a porthole, grinning.

"I thought you said he was having time with 'Chetta and Bossuet." Jehan smirks, getting to his feet and pulling Feuilly up with him.

"What else would he have to clean?" Bahorel merely winks, strutting off toward Patria, dodging the kicks aimed at his ankles from Feuilly. 

Detaching themselves from the crowds, the crew disappear inside. Éponine stops Jehan on the door. 

"Talk to him. Do whatever you have to do to remove that awful sad glint from his glittery eyes." She says, folding her arms. "I won't watch." 

Jehan sighs, walking back down to the docks where Courfeyrac stands staring out into the distance. 

"You said you'd show me the stars," Jehan says quietly, following his gaze, "then you stopped talking to me. Why?" 

"I was worried I'd hurt you." Courfeyrac breathes, his voice barely audible. "I was worried that I'd do something to make you upset or doubt me and I wouldn't be able to fix it." He runs a hand through his spikes, pushing the goggles further back on his head. 

"I don't need you to worry about me." Jehan reaches out and takes his hand. "I know what you're like and how outgoing you are. I love you because of that."

"I love you too." Courfeyrac's smile spreads into a huge grin across his face. He leans forward and presses a quick kiss to Jehan's lips. "Éponine's watching." He adds.

"That bitch." Jehan replies softly, no heat in his words. "Show me the stars, Courf."

"Gladly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. I hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you actually like my awful writing, leave kudos, comment or subscribe because I really appreciate it!


End file.
